Nuzlocke Challenge Zer0 White Noise
by Ky0mega
Summary: The Story follows Kyo a white haired, purple cloathed, happy-go-lucky Psychic Trainer who goes through: Loss, and friendship with his Pokemon in the world of Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Ok I got bored of Pokémon as I beat everyone in game so after my sister tells me about the Nuzlocke Challenge I did some research and decided to do it and add my house rules to this and I'll blog the story as I go, but it is from MY perspective so it's somewhat fan fiction.

For those who don't know what it is I'll explain: The Nuzlocke challenge is a self-imposed set of rules to give the game a harder plane of difficulty as the challenge has to have these three rules they are:

Rule 1: If the Pokémon faints it is considered dead and has to be released regardless.

Rule 2: the first Pokémon of the area you find you must catch if you have any poke balls to do so and you can't catch any more Pokémon in that area until that Pokémon faints.

Rule 3: All Pokémon must be nicknamed when you play it you'll see why as you can get close to some you don't like.

You can add rules to make it harder or easier as long as the key rules remain but I'll justify my reasons for some that may breach the core rules.

Here are my Rules you can use them if you want:

Rule I: If the Pokémon faints it is considered dead and has to be released.

Rule II: the first Pokémon of the area you find you must catch if you have any poke balls to do so and you can't catch any more Pokémon in that area until that Pokémon faints. ONLY doubles can be skipped.

Rule III: All Pokémon must be nicknamed

Rule IV: Legendaries are immortal but if they faint they are moved to the back of the PC roster as a sub.

Rule V: you can only save at Pokémon centres or at home

Rule VI: Black/White out= game over. Reload from last save (just don't do it on purpose).

Rule VII: Pokémon can't be traded over until after the second badge.

Rule VIII: No fly, teleport, dig, escape rope or any kind of warp moves to leave and area. (So you can't just fly out to heal your Pokémon [It's a challenge])

Rule IX: Pokémon can _**ONLY**_ be revived between elite four matches as you're fighting five matches in a row so you can't switch out but this my only exception for rule I [as I don't to keep reloading a losing battle and can't swap out].

Rule X: You can heal Pokémon at the Pokémon centre for unlimited times but not to revive any Pokémon as it defeats the purpose.

Last rule: Whatever happens just go with it like life and have fun.

The order of games I'll play

Pokémon white

Pokémon emerald

Pokémon fire red

Pokémon White 2

Pokémon Platinum

Pokémon heart gold

If you say it's not a true nuzlocke I'll ignore it this is my challenge MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuzlocke part 2: The journey begins**

_**Ref: Kyo**_ is the name of the main character of the story

_**Ref**__:_ [] = my commentary

I woke up with a smile as today is the day that I get my starter Pokémon and head off to explore the Unova region and then the world right on my desk is a box from professor Juniper (I must have the Pokémon for me and my friends). I waited till 8:30 in the morning when my best friend Cheren and Bianca arrived later they stood beside me and said I can go first. I chose a male Snivy and named him **Hamlet** [As it is a regal name], Cheren got Tepig and Bianca got Oshawott. And straight away Bianca challenges me to a battle, Hamlet used tackle and battled had begun and I was victorious, next I was battling Cheren with his Tepig after a gruelling battle I was the winner and we headed out to thank professor Juniper for our Pokémon and set out for our adventure I checked on Cheren first to see if he was ready as soon as I knocked on the door Cheren stepped out ready to head out but when we went to see Bianca, we had yelling and Bianca storming out we I ask if she is okay and she was okay After seeing professor Juniper she hands us our pokedexes and takes use to the edge of route 1 and told us to take the first step together as soon as we did she told us on how to catch Pokémon and gave us five pokeballs and off we went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuzlocke part: 3 grinding the mystery**

_**Ref**__:_ [] = my commentary

_**Ref**__: -_Grinding- means spending hours to days training all Pokémon to an estimated level

After catching a patrat named **Patrick** [I couldn't think of one] this is our next few days went.

-Grinding-

[More] –Grinding-

[You guess it more] –Grinding-

I had kept on returning home to heal my Pokémon before going back to training. But once they were lv. 6 I decided to go to Accumula Town to meet up with my friends [I wonder if they left me behind] as I headed there I found Prof Juniper and she had taken me to a Pokémon centre and told I can use this place to heal my Pokémon. Next she taught me how to use the PC box and left. As I was about to leave I postman had called for my attention so I walked over. He said I had a package, it was a cherish ball it contained a Lv. 100 Reshiram event Pokémon [must had activated it by accident. who cares it's now my meat shield] as I exited the centre I saw crowd not too far from me I saw Cheren there were we watched an oddly dressed man and his medieval looking servants team plasma he had talked about separating Pokémon from humans then he was rambling for a while and then they left. After the crowd dispersed a green haired man in white approached me and asked to know what my Pokémon said and challenged me to a battle he sent out a purrloin I sent out Hamlet and barraged him with vine whip for an easy win he said his name was N. I sort of phased out with what he was saying but he left I had no clue on what he meant even Cheren couldn't get a read on him, so we had just disregarded N as a weirdo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuzlocke part 4: Dream dash**

I decided to shrug off the weirdo [N] and continued forth to striation city to get my first badge for my journey just as I entered route 2 My Xtransceiver rang again it was my mum and she said that she had something for me. So I waited she arrived quickly and she gave me my Air shoe prototypes [basically the same as running shoes but cooler] she wished me luck and headed home. I swapped my old shoes and put on my Mark I prototype and skated off. [Metal note: Skating (or running) makes you more conspicuous to trainers and wild Pokémon alike] so I encountered a male Purrloin first try [score level 6 already] and after an easy catch I now have 3 members on my team already no one has died yet. After battling through trainers and wild Pokémon [from here on I'll call them wilds] and made it to Striaton city by then it was roughly early evening so I not starting the grinding just yet so I went to the dreamyard to see if I can find strong Pokémon to fight but after noticing a bunch of trainers and no way in. I decided to fight the trainers for to kill time and when I reached the end a girl asked what was my starter I said it was a Snivy so she gave me a panpour a water types

"Hmmm," I thought to myself "I think that this is a fire type gym cafe-cook-fire if not I could use it against Cheren if I want so thanks stranger."

I had returned to route 2 to begin training my level 9 and 10 to 14 it had taken a whole day of pure training to fight the first gym but the guy in my way said he was at the school I find this odd Gym Leaders usually are skilled enough to not to go to trainer school. But I headed there anyway when I got there I saw only teachers and students no signs of a Gym Leaders setting foot here but Cheren was there besides him the was nothing out of place. So I went to talk to him was muttering about status effects or something and challenged me to a battle he had sent out his Tepig first [that's something irregular in a rival battle] but I had Hydro (panpour) first and thrashed Tepig in one shot next was his purrloin, Hamlet came in and ended it with vine whip, Cheren look disappointed that he lost but he congratulated me none the less then he headed off out of the school I decided if the gym was open and try tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuzlocke part 5: First badge, First blood**

The next day I head straight to the gym but it wasn't blocked by Clyde this time but a waiter with Green hair I asked "Are you the Gym leader?"

"Yes I am the gym leader Cilan, if you are here to challenge me," Cilan said then he asked, "What was your first's Pokémon's type?"

Straight away it hit me why that girl gave me Hydro but I went along with it.

"Grass huh." He said with half a sick smile and an approving one and he left inside the gym I followed him in the gym appeared to be a cafe where I saw Clyde and he gave me a bottle of fresh water and walked on through defeating all trainers that tried to oppose me as soon as I saw Cilan I immediately switched Hydro first and Hamlet second and spoke to Cilan where out of nowhere a boy with blue hair and another with fire red he step saying "I'm Chilli [creative name there] a fire type user and our battle begins he sent out a Lilipup so as soon as I could I switched out for Hamlet but by haste I sent out Sebastian instead Lilipup used work up I used assist and he used Blue Flare [I am absolutely serious this did happen thanks Reshia from part 3] and almost burnt Lillpup completely to cinders.

I lifted my long sleave laughed then taunted, "Now were cooking with gas."

"Couldn't put it better myself," Chilli replied then taunted, "But If you play with fire you'll get burned, Go Pansear!"

"Go Hydro!" I said, switching Sebastian out for Hydro

After a few shots of water gun [damm super potions] Pansear collapsed and I was left the victor

"You got me. I am... burned... out..." Chilli sighed in exhaustion then turned to enthusiasm "You were on fire! Well, it's the Pokémon League's rule. Take this Gym Badge!"

I thanked him and spun the badge in my fingers and put it into the case and he gave me a TM which contained work up.

As I headed out a women named Fennel and asked if I know the professor.

"Yeah and what do you need?" I replied nonchalantly.

"I need some dream mist, it can be found the dream yard and you'll need this. HM01 Cut." She said giving me a gray disk.

She also told me that her lab is just down the street. I decided that it would be alright to help her out and headed out back to the dream yard. When I reached the yard I ran into Bianca and asked "Yo Bianca can you help me out on finding dream mist?"

"Sure, where should we start?" she asked

"Here!" I shouted, "Patrick Cut!"

Patrick cut through a tree like it was paper and we walked right through and straight away we saw a munna under attack by two familiar dressed people. I got their attention by calling out "Team Plasma I presume."

"Yes and we're busy," said the male member kicking the munna

"Well it just occurred to me that you want to protect all Pokémon's wellbeing, this is quite hypocritical." I retorted

"You want a death wish kid, scram." Shout the female member

"Actually we want some dream mist thank you," I asked then threatened, "Step away the munna and no one gets their Pokémon's asses kicked."

That comment had sparked two battles in rows but they were light years away were down as fight begun.

"Dammit, let's just take the stupid thing and go," said the female member discarding her Pokémon. She was just about to grab the munna when Ghetsis show out of nowhere but his voice was distorted and demonic. He scolded them and called them failures and bombarded them with insults. The lowly grunts started to hyperventilate then they passed out and Ghestsis smiled and disappeared.

A Musharna floated by and comforted the munna and Prof. Fennel came and collected some dream mist seeping from munna and told us that her research was complete and thanked us and left I only just notice that it was late so I decided to rest up before leaving for our next badge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuzlocke Part 6: The Bad joke**

I decided to take the morning off for some rest. Later in the afternoon I headed out to route 3 were I saw a day care centre and a preschool I first went for some Pokémon hunting and found a blitzle, I caught it named it Blitz and started training I went to check the day care out when some little kids started to challenge me left, right and centre I bet them all until...

[I made this bit up as a joke because it was a misinterpretation but it became a joke I'll explain that preschooler that said use hyper beam as his text killed 2 Lv 18s with lv 9s it already wrecked my pride and the joke works as well]

"Use Hyper beam!" said a hotshot bully preschooler on top of the slide.

And out of nowhere a gigantic energy multicoloured beamed beam consuming Blitz, Patrick and Reshia it just kept going through the landscape cutting though trees and rock. It subsided quickly the only thing that wasn't dead was Reshia and sadly Blitz and Patrick who were nothing but ash. I fell to knees started to cry and thought, who in the right mind gives a 4 year old a Pokémon that has hyper beam.

I didn't have to say a word all Pokémon used their most powerful moves on his pasage all at once the force knock him off his slide and landed on his butt.

The bully ran off crying "you'll pay for this!"

I stood up and started to scatter my Pokémon's ashes I didn't know if this was right or wrong but I kept going. When it was over I healed my Pokémon at the day care well they rested when I left I ran into a pidove though I didn't want to I knew I'll need her later so I caught it and put it in the Pokémon day care centre as I wanted to test Birdy's [Yeah I know imaginative] growth without me.

Later I ran into Cheren again and we battled with a fury and I had a quick victory.

"Thanks I needed that." I said finally moving on.

Cheren looked slightly annoyed that he lost to me the fourth time in a row but before he could say anything Bianca showed up with a little girl who was crying straight away I knew what happend straight away but Bianca explained to Cheren, "Team Plasma have taken this girl's Pokémon and headed to wellspring cave.

"Roger We'll get them back." I replied with a smile and I skated off.

I reached the cave and find Cheren already was already there. "How did you...?" I asked

"Shortcut," Said Cheren smirking

We entered the cave to find the two members from yesterday

"Again with the crimes that would seriously impact your end of week evaluation," I taunted as I knew it will catch their attention.

"Can't you punks leave us alone," said the female member you was instantly annoyed

"If you can't beat me by yourself let us see if you beat us," I said pulling my trademark sarcastic shrug. Cheren knew that when I pull it I actually mean business and asses will be kicked.

"How are going to do that. I heard that two of your strongest Pokémon died today," said the male stupidly and like that Hamlet vine whipped his Pokémon to ground Cheren got out Tepig and joined in the fray.

"Oh come on now I dddin't mean it," cried the Male in fear "It... it... it was just a... bad joke."

"Look at me I'm laughing my head off ahahahahahahahaha," I laughed with tears of sadness dripping down my face, "Hamlet evolve!"

Hamlet had evolved on cue and became a Servine it used leaf tornado and flung the female's Pokémon into a wall.

"dammit lets retreat forget about the Pokémon and just get out of here," said the male as he returned his Pokémon. The female did the same and ran as the left a hiding audino behind Cheren left me in the cave to recollect my thoughts and took the audino.

After an hour just lying motionless and half dead I finally got up and found a Roggenrola lying next me next to a pokeball caught before it woke up.

"Let's go RnR," I said with resolve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuzlocke part 7: The All-nighter**

Heading back to route 3 and started a much more strenuous training session until my Pokémon nearly died themselves but after a quick stop to the Pokémon centre we were back in action and headed to Nacrene City. When I got there I saw Cheren I immediately got my poke balls at the ready for a fight but he just told me about the city and that I should check the museum before tomorrow. That puzzled me but I knew that I'll need a fighting type for the gym so I bypassed the city on to pinwheel forest exterior were I found a Throh and caught it, trained it but when I check the time it was late and I mean late 11:30PM

"Crap," I shouted and skated back I visited the centre for healing then headed to the museum I was in luck it still allows people in till 12:00 for the all night expo. I was just about to enter when I ran into N.

"Move!" I said desperately "I need to get in!"

"Why so you can wreck your tools!" said N with disgust from there I zoned out again from N's speech [AKA rapid A button mashing] but he challenged me to a battle but he had a different team I seen some of them in the wild. The battle was easy another gap but time was wasted I had five minutes left after ignoring another of N's speeches I headed into the museum. I quickly skated around the museum without a clue on what Cheren meant when I saw a library area. Then I saw Clyde and knew to act quickly. When I entered Clyde gave me fresh water and told me that the leader is in a hidden area and can't be entered by normal means.

"I only have ten minutes left to fight," I muttered. I skated around the library, jumping over bookshelfs after a few rows I slipped and fell. I reached out for the ledge but grabbed a book instead I heard a mechanical noise and a click and saw stairs below me I back flipped and jumped down shouting, "Geronimo!"

I landed in an office-like room where a woman was packing I asked "Are you the gym leader?"

The woman stopped packing and turned around and said, "I'm sorry but Your too late I can't battle I have expedition tomorrow. Won't be back until 2017."

"Ok how about a bon voyage battle then," I said pulling my shrug

"Fine if you want a battle you got one," She said angrily

I just used Throh for this [it had good fighting moves] my educated guess was right Just normal types [and no demon miltank either ^w^] a few vital throws and herdier was down and she brought a whatchhog she called out, "Ok your really starting to annoy me now!"

I called back, "Just give me the badge, Mrs Lenora. Vital throw"

Another vital throw later I won via critical hit

"My theory about you was correct. You're more than just talented... You're motivated! I salute you!" she smirked

"Wait, Wha?" I said at a loss

"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!" she continued

I flipped the badge into case and landed perfectly in its place

"Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!"

Suddenly her husband came in shouting something and she ran upstairs I followed upstairs.

When I entered the museum I heard a shotgun fire so I hid in an exhibit and put on a fez to blend in [it begins].

It was Team Plasma were one of them had a sawn off shotgun in their hand must be the leader

"This dragon fossil is needed for our plans," said the leader with another bang and he ripped it off and ran off with his group.

"Yo help us get them," said Lenora

"Only if I can keep the fez," I said with two hands on the fez on my head

"Fine," Said Lenora rolling her eyes

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" I shouted putting my hands up

When I exited with Lenora I saw an afro man.

"Umm this might be the wrong time to say this, but they are getting away!" said the afro man

"In Pinwheel Forest," I said, "thanks afro guy"

"You're welcome Fez guy" said the afro guy

I skated west making sure my fez won't fall off and headed to pinwheel forest I actually headed for the inner area of the forest I had two options the main path or the forest path I took the forest path in case they decided to hide it out and I was right there were Team Plasma goons here and they fell where they stood. I kept going until I found a clearing where I head a familiar bang and the leader goon came with his Patrats and a Sandile. I had no trouble fighting him but when I was through with him, he pointed the shotgun at my head but I said, "You know that gun can only fire three times before reloading."

"Your bluffing," said the goon and with a click... nothing happed when he went to reload I kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious, "seems like a Cobalt-Titanium alloy has a certain kick to it," I taunted and Hamlet smirked

An oddly dressed man tried to sneak up on me but I flipped behind him and Hamlet was prepared to attack.

"Hold now I am Gorm the sage of Peace I don't want to fight," He spoke

"So much for peace if your lackey calls shotgun," I taunted

"Oh, I'll have words with him later," He said disregarding my joke, "We don't need the skull for our plans," he picked it out of the goons hands and gave it to me then left.

By the time Lenora and the afro guy came they were gone I turned and said "Here you go one skull for a fez."

"But they got away," Said the afro guy

"Oh yeah, who are you?" I said curiously

"I'm Burgh, Gym Leader of Castelia city," he said

"Cool can't wait to battle," I said casually yawning "It's late. So see you." I skated lazily back to the Pokémon centre then passed out on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuzlocke Part 8: Needle in a haystack**

I woke up after a few days rest and got ready to go to Castelia city but before that I went to route 3 to check on Birdy. "Hey how's my Pokémon I said to the lady at the counter, it's called Birdy."

"Ok," she said and checks the pc then replied, "She has grown by eighteen levels and to with draw her that would be $6000."

I put Hamlet in the pc and took out Birdy [In my mind I said "SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!] Who evolved as soon as I left and with that in order I skated off to Castelia. After blitzing through Pinwheel I saw the infamous Skyarrow Bridge and after taking the firsts steps I was blown away by its size and started to skate with an enormous smile on my face. When I got near the centre jumped onto the huge rail of the bridge and grinded up then jumped, followed by some flips & spins then landed on the descending rail then grinded back down and continued onwards. When I exited the checkpoint my jaw dropped just of the size skyscrapers but that just gave me more morale. After an hour of skating around I found the gym where I saw Cheren, I called out, "I see you got a shiny new badge."

"Yeah a fire type is an easy chore against bug types," He said

Then Burgh came out and said "Sorry I have close shop for a while an associate has a person with her and that person's Pokémon stolen!"

"Let us help," we said to Burgh and we followed him to a pier where we found Bianca

"Oh no," said Cheren running to her aid and throwing me out of the way I nearly fell off the pier

"Iris do you have any leads," Burgh asked

"Yeah, apparently Team Plasma stole them," Iris replied

"Cheren lets split up and cover more ground that way," I whispered to him and I sped off before he turned around.

Skating through Castelia is a breeze if good at parkour like me. After spotting a goon on Gym Street I slid down and walked in front of the building were Burgh and Cheren caught up with me and we beat down the guards and stormed in were we found Ghetsis and all other sages.

I shrugged and asked, "What excuse is it this time?"

Ghetsis laugh and replied, "Nothing but for the greater good."

"Well, all three of us can kick," I replied then made a headcount, "all six of your asses. so give back my friends pokemon."

"Cocky little one aren't you," he said and clicked his fingers and a grunt ran past us and came back a minute later, "we have no purpose here. Our true base is much well equipped than this mundane place," and with another click smoke erupted out nowhere when it cleared they vanished. When we left Burgh got a call and headed to the gym to open it up and said to us, "crisis averted. You fez guy you still want that challenge?"

"Give me five minutes," I said and he walked in to the gym I walked into an empty ally and started talking to empty space, "I know your there Loki."

Suddenly a blue Mew appeared from that empty space and said, "aww you found me, you're getting better with your psychic abilities."

I replied, "It's a givin."

Loki was an orphaned blue mew that Professor Oak found washed up on the shores of Pallet when I was small and it had taken a liking to me and Oak allowed Loki to stay with me and over the years we had taken a Celebi named Ciel and a Jirachi named Jericho. With all these psychic types at a young age allowed me to develop ESP I didn't want to bring them on my adventure as I wanted to experience it like everyone else with a starter Pokémon and fight and train with them but I guess I can allow him to tag along so I went to the Pokémon centre and switch the Hydro out for Loki and headed back to the gym and just waltz through without a care about the honey walls and were I saw Burgh I called out, "LEEEEEEEEEETTTTTSSSSSSS GOOOO!"

He Replied, "YOU'RE ON!"

With Birdy the fight literary a one turn fight just a dash of aerial ace and his Pokémon were left almost mutilated

"I guess your badge is in order," sighed Burgh and he tossed the badge to me, I just opened the badge case and it slid perfectly in.

I left the Gym and got a call from Bianca who asked that she wanted to battle me but I said it was the evening so I went to the cafe in a dark shady alley and ordered a parfait and lemonade and listened to the guitarist play till late and went to the centre to sleep.

When I woke up, I went north to the route 4 gate where I waited for Bianca for an hour before she came she asked the checkpoint lady if we can battle in here and the lady said, "yes just don't break the monitor."

Bianca had trained hard for once the battle harder than usual but I pressed on and didn't have too much casualties [just a few at red health nothing too major] to win after the battle Bianca was annoyed and sad at the same time she has consecutively lost to me Cheren and Gym leaders alike plus with her Pokémon were stolen and returned yesterday so her confidence would be quite weak we headed back to the Pokémon Centre and healed our Pokémon and to cheer her up I decided to take the day off to site see the city, by the evening she decided that she'll train harder tomorrow and with I went to the cafe ordered my parfait and lemonade then went back to the centre to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuzlocke Part 9: Desert Crossing Shock**

_**REF**_: I change RnR's name to Redstone

After setting out to Route four I ran into Cheren in which he had chuck a long black thing at my face when I looked at it right I found out it was a long black cloak.

"Put it on," said Cheren In which I noticed that he had one on as well after putting it on, he had challenged me to a battle it was another tough one as I hadn't yet trained my other Pokémon yet. I won with slim victory as my Pokémon were buffered around by the sandstorm that quelled at start.

As we both headed to back to the centre we had an ordinary conversation and had brunch at Cafe Sonata. Cheren had French toast and flat black coffee, Loki in Human forme [Imagine Loki in The Avengers in human disguise fangirls eat your heart out^^] ordered Moo Moo milk and I was eating waffles with a cappuccino.

"You know that eating too much sweets makes you fat," said Cheren finishing his meal

"Only if you don't use your head," I replied with a mouthful of food

"I have something to tell you," He said disregarding my retort

"You're pregnant," said Loki sarcastically

"No!" Cheren barked and preceded backhand Loki

"Get on with it," I said annoyed

"Yes get on with it," Loki echoed

Cheren sighed and went red which I had never seen this side of Cheren. Forced to admit something unpleasant he said, "I have a crush on Bianca."

"Nooo," sighed Loki sarcastically then was backhanded again.

Cheren then stood up put his share of the bill on the tabled and left red face. I paid for the meal and Loki turned back into his normal mew forme then went invisible and we dashed through Castelia and put on the black cloak and Loki went into his Cherish ball where caught a Sandlie and called him Killer croc [yeah I know imaginative] and started extreme training where Redstone and Sebastian evolved. I had crossed to Route 4-Nimbasa checkpoint and put my cloak away and entered Nimbasa where I find a group of Team Plasma attacking an old man I walked up to them and said, "You just don't quit do you." Battled all three consecutively and won.

After they retreated like the cowards they are the old man stood up and to my surprise it was Stan-Lee an old worker at grandfather's company and he said, "Kyohei Stone I avn seen ya since my retainment party you were as little tyke."

"I prefer Kyo, Stan sir," I replied with a false smile. I dislike my full name as it is too formal and the fact I'm a Stone it creates too much trouble.

"I ave a present for ya. You can say it's a late birthday present," he said and he pulled out a board, "This was going to be a prototype of faster transport for trainers a Hoverboard but it ain't got a good source of energy but I've fixed it in my spare time but I've getting little time due to my work at the day care centre."

"Thanks I'll improve on it," I said taking it from his hands and with that he left by hoping on a Flygon and fly off. Tinkering the board was easy just change the board energy source from solar to aura I put it under my feet and it lifted off the pavement and by using my aura like one of my older brothers taught me I can control the board's speed but not height I was glad with that I put a matter wave chip in the board in which would transform into a handheld size device with a button in the centre so it can transform back into the board.

I later went training in Losthorn Forest for a bit then turned in for the night at the centre. In the morning I ran into Bianca who literary dragged me to see a musical when...

"Bianca!" Shouted an all too familiar voice, it was her father. I knew straight away what was going on, she had ran away from home he continued his rant, "You don't think that we would find you. Give up on this fantasy you can't change a light bulb let alone Unova so why try and you know you will fail!" This was getting absurd Bianca was always sheltered by her father I always kind and nice.

"Daddy I just wanted to be with..."whimpered Bianca then she brokedown in tears

I walked in front of him and yelled, "Your being way too harsh," this proved naught, only to be punched in the stomach as I fell to the pavement blood spilling from my mouth he walked closer to his distraught daughter.

That's when a slim blond woman had walked by and shouted, "Enough!"

"Stay out our family's business!" he shouted

"It is, when you're speaking to my daughter like that!" She said, her voice firm

"E-Elesa... you're alive!" He said embracing her, "I thought you died in the sandstorm,"

I got myself up and said, "Wait, so Elesa the gym leader is Bianca's mother."

"So how did you survive?" asked Bianca's father curiously

"Let's talk somewhere quiet about it," she said helping Bianca up and giving her a very fancy handkerchief, "come Bianca."

"When can I battle you Elesa," I asked

"Wait at the gym," She said and so I walked off wiping off blood off my mouth and brought out Loki and walked to the gym area when I saw N

"Not you as well," I complained

"Hey I saw Team Plasma around here," He said dragging me away from the gym to a Ferris wheel and Loki just walked with him grinning at me, "we can get a better view from here," I personally found this redundant as me and Loki have ways of finding them, but I went anyway as I am being dragged onto a capsule where Loki and I had taken a seat

"So I guess that team Plasma is persistent huh," I said I noticed Loki kept quiet and just enjoyed the sights

"First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma," said N staring out of capsule

"Wow," I said sarcastically with a cool demeanour, "So no Bosses or executives just Kings and sages I guess you have a few knights as well."

N disregarded my comment and continued, "Ghetsis the sage of Heart asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world."

"Well, to be honest. A lot," I said with the cool demeanour of a secret agent or a detective

"I do not think you understand," N replied turning around facing me; "I do not care how many there is I will save them all."

The Ferris wheel began to descend and I said, "You think that this is some amazing fantasy. Don't fly to close to the sun otherwise you will crash and burn."

N sat down then chuckled, "Why cause you will try to stop me. Do not fly to close the ground otherwise you will hit the dirt." He had emphasized on will like it was going to happen right now.

"Well you need to discipline your pawns," I sighed before walking of the capsule, "They're a headache to handle."

As we walk outside team plasma was there and they actually knelt down to N and said "Lord N we have liberated more Pokémon."

"Let's just see about that," Loki said after being quiet for so long

"Is there a problem my lord?" said a grunt

"There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon." Said N walking in front of me, "So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat. ...Now then, do you follow my logic?"

"I can understand your logic," I said

"If true, your words please me," Said N happily

"But I can't agree with it," I said with my shrug

N looked upset then said, "So that's how it is... That's unfortunate."

And with that we battled and thanks to the week of straight training it was an easy win but I noticed that he used Pokémon from native areas I asked, "If you want to free Pokémon why do you use them."

N only replied, "I only call my friends when I need them."

Afterwards N released the Pokémon he used in front of us and Loki asked, "Don't you have one friend that you have trusted with you."

"Yes but if I use them I will not be better than you," He said then went on to say, "But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

And with it he left, I decided to head to the centre to heal up my Pokémon then rode my board to the gym and prepared to face Elesa when Bianca showed up, she looked more optimistic and said, "Thank you for helping," Then she kissed me, I didn't expect it so I broke away I didn't want a love triangle as I would be the one in trouble she looked upset, "Why."

"Nothing," I walked into the gym hop onto the roller coaster and started to bang my head against the door I felt like a dick I felt like if Cheren was right next to me when it.

I hoped off to hit the switch to change course and fought rich kids and ladies and rode more coasters to reach Elsea.

"Yo Elsea how is life as a parent now," I said walking up to her

"I was always one but they moved because they fought I was dead," She said sadly. I looked puzzled so she explained, "I got into an avalanche on my adventure, and I was gone for two years, by the time I got back they moved away."

"I guess I can battle you now," I said holding a pokeball in my hand

"Don't make it too boring," she said accepting my challenge.

The battle started intensely with Redstone smacking down two Emolga but the game stepped up when she brought out her Zebstrika I chose to risk it and continue forth using all of Redstone's current rock type moves until I won and without a word she walked up tom and placed something in my hands then slid something in my trainer case I check straight away and found that the fourth badge was in place I thanked her and left the gym and headed to the centre to rest up for the next badge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuzlocke Part 10**

**The festival**

I got up the next day feeling like crap I guess my conscience was telling something I already knew. I left for route 5 when I bumped into the one person I wanted to avoid. Cheren, I said with a false smile, "Hey how is the training going; I have four badges now."

Cheren had an expressionless smile and said, "Well let's see what you can do." The battle was strange Cheren was relentless he barraged attacks at me but all of his Pokémon left a opening and I drove in for a powerful knockout for each of his Pokémon and all he said was, "As powerful as always."

"Thanks," I said and we both started laughing for no apparent reason I guessed that we both knew that this will be our final laugh together. That's when we saw Alder Flames the Champion of Unova the Kingpin of this Region's league; defeating him will allow the victor to have a marriage arranged so that the family of Flames is one of the strongest bloodlines in the world. In all my years living here in Unova I found this the most strange of its traditions but I remembered on why I wanted to be Champion and I thought out loud, "I have to get stronger."

"Isn't that Alder Flames heading to a festival?" Cheren asked with curiosity, "Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure," I answered and we both head to enjoy the festival.

For most of the day and by sheer coincidence we bumped into Alder and he said, "Hey Kids Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!"

Cheren said rudely, "What is a champion doing here goofing off here in the first place?"

Alder look annoyed and replied, "I heard that remark. You're quite a judgmental young person, are you not? My name is Alder. I'm the Unova Pokémon League's Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance. For your information, I'm not goofing off. I'm on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova."

"Oh really I guess becoming Champion gives you a lot of free time," said Cheren calming down.

"Hm. Traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?" Asked Alder for a motive.

Cheren looked puzzled, thought for a moment and then replied, "I don't know. But I'll keep getting stronger so I can protect the one who matters." That was a stab through the chest for me.

Alder smiled and pondered, "Hmm. Becoming stronger... Becoming stronger, you say... Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmmm. It's not that I'm trying to say your way of thinking is wrong... In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too. If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two? Hey you two. Come here for a moment," He called two young kids over with their parents and asked, "Can they battle these kids for me?"

The parents consented to the battle and handed them pokeballs and Cheren said, "Let's team up."

He healed my Pokémon and I shouted, "Let's go!"

For little kids they knew how to battle but they were getting tips from Alder and with Cheren and my strength combined we actually won quickly.

"Aww we lost," said the boy with a lisp.

"But it was fun though," said his sister.

Alder was clapping and said happily, "Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun," he turn to Cheren stopped clapping but was still happy and said, "Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought."

"Ok I will Sir," said Cheren enthusiastically

I finally spoke up and said, "I guess we will be seeing you soon."

Alder laughed and said, "It's tremendous that people and Pokémon, each so different, can acknowledge each other and be together!" and before he left he said, "Oh yeah Elesa told me to tell that the bridge is up and running so head to Driftveil city for the fifth badge." And with that he left the festival.

I said, "Let's go tomorrow," Cheren agreed and we headed to the Pokémon centre in Nimbasa and slept for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuzlocke Part 11**

**Trouble on the cold front**

I woke up feeling a lot better, I had more resolve then ever; I noticed that Cheren had left early on foot but I could catch up with my Airboard, I put my headphones on, played the track N.E.R.D Rock star Remix and zoomed off. When I reached Driftveil Bridge I saw a Ducklet I spun a Pokeball I caught it in one go, that made me feel like a boss so I named him Bill[WAIT WHAT!].

When I caught up to Cheren and I met a peculiar man and Cheren told me, "This guy is Clay the Gym Leader of this town."

"Ohhhhhhh," I said now learning his identity.

"What are outsiders doing here," Said Clay angrily to us, "Don't you know that martial law is in place!"

"If that is the case then why is the bridge still down," I asked proving a hole in his plans

"That is because Elsea said that there is a group of people who can handle this but we got a bunch of kids," Clay said angrily and pressed a button on a PDA in which the drawbridge rose up again.

"Well I will check cold storage and Cheren check the church on the hill," I said, keep your Xtransceiver on." then I sped off before Clay said anything to the Pokémon centre to heal and to buy some hyper potions before I infiltrated cold storage.

I expected cold storage to be covered in snow but I guess I was wrong it was an old abandoned ship yard but it seemed to host a wide variety of trainers all teaming with good training experience. After battling everyone in my path I discovered an open warehouse with the door and inside was unlocked. I heard Cheren running and calling for me I sighed at him as he was never the athletic type as he caught his breath he panted, "What...are...you...thinking!"

"There in there," I said pointing at the warehouse and opened the door in which a cold blast of air whooshed past us and I pulled out my cloak and put it on and dashed inside.

Cheren sighed and said, "Why does he always do this," and followed me in.

The warehouse was covered in thick ice that made moving around difficult. After sliding around searching for an hour I found an open container I checked inside and it was full of team plasma and a sage who shouted, "It's freezing everyone huddle to keep warm!"

I walked in and gave "The Shrug" and said, "maybe if gave yourselves up you would be warmer outside," This enraged the grunts and Cheren ran in and joined in the fray. After a series of battles we successfully arrested Zinzolin the sage of Justice and I said sarcastically, "The end doesn't justify the means Justice!"

As we walked out of the warehouse Clay and some officers were there to collect the members the officers walked away and Clay had a stern look on his face and looked at me and said belatedly, "You are better then you look I apologize for underestimating you but your too naive," He hit me on the back of the head and barked, "You can't always do a Leroy Jenkins and succeed!" He then calmed down and smiled, "I like your guts; you have determined eyes that won't back down I will wait for your challenge," he walked off towards town so did Cheren I head to the Pokémon cetre to heal and prepare for the gym battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuzlocke part 12**

**Risky Business**

When I was heading north when I saw an old church this confused me on why it was there but I disregarded it and went towards the gym when I saw a helicopter pass over me and headed northeast I could deduct on what happened but my challenge was my goal not to pursue criminals. After reaching the gym I had taken the elevator straight down from the corporate tower. When I walked out it was an underground mining facility I saw Clay at the bottom and jumped of the railing holding onto my Fez and shouting, "Geronimo!"

Falling from a daredevil drop was exhilarating and when I reached the bottom I used ESP to safely land. Clay was surprised and said, "You're more insane then I thought."

"Let's see if I'm actually insane in battle or not," I said pulling the shrug and the battle begun with Bill fighting Krokorok thanks to Bill being flying, ground attacks were useless and Clay lost one Pokémon now. Next up was Palpitoad so I swapped for Hamlet to take it out when at the last minute Clay swapped out for his Excadrill and slashed Hamlet down. Loki came and swapped himself with Hamlet and took the second blow and used Aura sphere at point blank and blasted Clay's last Pokémon down.

After healing my Pokémon from the fight and Clay gave me the badge thanked him and taken the elevator behind him up to the ground floor and left the building.

Heading to the next route was nice until I heard a voice I didn't want to hear Bianca calling me from the distance. She caught up with me and challenged me to a battle in which I won quickly and she said, "Aww I lost but I came here to wish you luck on your battle with Clay... wait you won it already!"

"I guess you need to step up your game," I said face palming and with that I sped off on my board onto route 6 battling all that got in my way until I found a rest house where I rested up and headed up to Chargestone cave entrance but it was blocked by webbing so I waited for Cheren to finish up.

When he arrived Loki and I were playing tic-tac-toe with rocks and sticks, when I noticed Clay I stood up and his Excadrill bulldozed the thick webbing down and gave us the TM for that move and with that he left for his next battle. Cheren also left saying he needs to train more and so I walked into the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nuzlocke Part 13**

**Cave diving fully charged**

Upon entering the cave, my eyes were blinded for a moment by the sheer amount of azure that this cave behold and it had taken me a moment to regain my sight and I walked through some way before Bianca and Professor Juniper were on my tail so the moment Bianca shouted, "Kyoooooooooooo!" I kicked into high gear and skated through the cave jumping over gaps to create some distance but they were always keeping up though I had to stop to train a bit so I guess.

When I was most of the way in before three white haired men in black appeared out of nowhere which scared me half to death one grabbed me and one of them said, "The King is waiting for you below," and I was thrown off the bridge into the abyss below.

When I regained conciseness and noticed that the fall was only a few metres off so I only got a few bruises so I got up and walked when my leg stab me with pain I must of hurt it when I landed. I soldered on limping. I later found Team Plasma setting up camp so I pulled out my Pokémon and charged through enduring the pain in my leg and destroying whatever Pokémon the threw at me.

It wasn't till I was near the exit was when I found N again he said, "I see you met the Shadow triad, Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

"They caused enough trouble for me," I said sitting down clutching my leg in pain

N went on and said full of melancholy, "Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?"

"Yes?" I

N replied happily, "But Of course. Such news should be a surprise."

"Why?

N sighed and said, "I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. But poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing; Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are."

"What's with the point of separating people from Pokémon anyways?" I asked standing up

N sighed and said exasperated, "Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable!" he began to shout, "I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!" He calm down and said, "Do you have a dream of your own?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "I will reach it with my friends! No matter what happens to me!"

N smiled and said, "You have a dream... That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have-in battle!" Then we battled he sent out a Boldore out which Bill had taken down with water gun and N barked, "Do you believe that Pokémon battles help us understand one another?!"

"It's to understand our spirit!" I shouted excitedly. He threw out Klink who Bill dispatched in a few moves; it wasn't till he called upon Ferroseed that things heated up. I swapped out for Hamlet for defensive measures but its attacks weren't even making a dent in it, so it was a stalemate until it had fallen.

N shouted out, "I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body. Behold!" and sent out Joltik in which Bill in one move had taken it down and he said angrily "My friends getting hurt... That's what a Pokémon battle is.Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer? As if I could pursue the truth with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendaryPokémon!"

That was when I felt someone jump on me, I felt my sore leg buckle under and I fell onto the harsh ground with a thud and heard Bianca shouted, "Professor I found him!"

Within seconds Professor arrived and said , "Bianca, you have good ears. I can't believe you heard Kyo's voice from that far away. Kyo, who is this Trainer?"

N look disgusted and said, "Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Professor looked taken a back and said, "Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?"

N barked angrily "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!" and stormed off and exit the cave system.

The professor sighed and said, "Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel. Now then... I think I'll go collect a little more data. For Pokémon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them!" and left in a hurry and Bianca had helped me to my feet and left me to follow the Professor and I limped out the cave in to Mistltration city.


End file.
